Kane (Pirate101)
Kane is the main antagonist in the first arc as the leader of the Armada. Death Battle Ideas *Kane vs Esdeath Possible Opponents *Darth Sidious *Kylo Ren *Darth Vader Bio Kane is the main antagonist in the first arc as the leader of the Armada. Being the first of the Clockworks ever created, Captain Avery mentions in the puppet show about the Armada that he is smarter, stronger, and faster than any living being in the Spiral and is surrounded by a court of elite clockworks to do his will. Kane was essentially made after Marco Pollo's crew dispatched from El Dorado in a hurry. The original creator, Gazpaccio, made Kane from a golden sentinel's brain without installing his heart. Kane then went on to create Deacon and Rooke. Kane does not wish to admit it, but he created Phule as an attempt to create a clockwork mind, which utterly failed. After the creation of Deacon and Rooke, the three clockworks led the army to arrest Gazpaccio and lock him in a tower. Kane's first appearance is set within the city of Florenza where he immediately notices the player's presence and orders the guards to detain the pirate. Although Kane is prepared to duel with the pirate, he is stopped by the King of Valencia, Casimir. The Monquistan ambassador warns the King and Queen of the diplomatic immunity despite Kane insisting that the pirate is Valencia's true menace. Kane then reminds the pirate that they are still enemies and if he/she does anything out of line, he will come for them. Kane was behind the creation of the Grand Design; a machine to create a new first world. The machine would've required every world in the Spiral to be chiseled and grinded to dust. Kane enjoys having perfection reign in his society and it would've prevented races and other imperfect people, such as humans, to be in the new first world. Abilities *Superhuman traits *Superhuman smarts. *Master Swordsmanship. *Teleportation. *Temporary invincibility. Trivia *Ever since the Valencia Part 2 Update, Kane has became a popular source for farming gold and other rare items and gear. He is also known to drop specific gear for classes, and occasionally even the Buccaneer's Clockwork Steed. In rare circumstances, you can even acquire Kane's mask! *In Test Realm, Kane dropped his robe as the Goritzi Mantle, but it was removed when the update moved to Live Realm for unknown reasons. The very same robe can still be seen on the Level 70 Swashbuckler henchman in the Crown Shop. *Kane is very similar to Star Wars main villain Emperor Sheev Palpatine. Both are powerful leaders with a large army and navy. They also have super weapons (The Death Star and Beachhead) and both have a certain officer to command their forces (Darth Vader and Rooke). They are also both Complete Monsters. *Kane is also similar to Kylo Ren in only one way, and that is that both Kane and Kylo Ren killed their own father's (Kane kills Gazpaccio and Kylo Ren kills Han Solo). However, Kylo Ren has good in him and has a Freudian Excuse (Luke trying to kill him), while Kane is a Complete Monster. Category:Pirate101 Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Robots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Leaders Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with an army Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Pure Evil